


Melon

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: vento, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: Melone fucks
Relationships: Melone (JoJo)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Melon

When you told Melone you were pregnant, you got the reaction you had expected. He had just walked through the door when you excitedly announced you were having his child. In one swift motion, Melone dropped whatever he was carrying, picked you up, twirled you around, and brought you into a passionate, breathless kiss before he got on one knee and began caressing and nestling against your stomach despite the fact you were only a few weeks pregnant, hardly showing. 

You heard him mumble to himself, catching the gist of what he was muttering to your stomach. Scolding himself for not noticing the change in your smell and taste, blaming it on work stress. As he stood, he promised he will pay closer attention as he helped you out of your clothes and directed you into the bedroom to properly celebrate the life you two were creating.

As your belly grew and swelled, Melone stayed home more and more, it was beginning to become a problem for the team with Risotto having to step in to get Melone back to work. That only made the assassin much more insatiable, coming home with urgency by the way he slammed the door and looked for you around the house until he found you. He was careful whenever he picked you up, surprising you with the amount of strength he was capable of when he wanted to. The way he fucked you, the frequency and insistence in cumming inside you, you’d think he was still trying to get you pregnant. 

Every time, Melone preferred for you to be on top. Not only was it safe for the child in your round belly, but it gave him a better view of your stomach and swelling breast. While he loved your stomach, the thing that was catching his eyes, becoming his fixation, were your breasts which carried the milk that will be used to nourish his child. The mere thought of it made his lower stomach coil, and you could feel it with the way his cock twitched as you bounced on top of him. At times, Melone felt guilty, having to suppress the urge to suck and drink the milk first. His situation wasn’t helped when a gleam caught his eye, noticing a small white droplet escape from your nipple and drop on his stomach as he thrusts into you. “It’s for my child,” he’d tell himself. He was breathless and held you down by the hips, trying to regain some control by keeping you in place.

“What’s wrong?” You huffed impatiently. As you grew bigger, you began short and impatient and uncomfortable. Sex was one of the few times where you felt good and satisfied. When he explained he simply didn’t want to come yet, your irritation abated. You didn’t want him to come so soon either, but he could get you off with his tongue, you remembered. With that, you removed his hands from your hips and continued with your moments. You heard him groan and adjust under you, hoping to distract himself so he didn’t orgasm before you again.

It had become so easy for him to lose himself and orgasm, especially in your current state. Your body was more beautiful than ever, you were domineering, commanding, confident, and powerful. His usual stamina couldn’t keep up with you like before. He continued to watch you, eyes transfixed on your tits once again, noticing the hungry look and the way he licked his lips. That was enough to signal the next course of action. Leaning forward, you pressed your breast against Melone’s face, sweaty and hot. His breathing becomes heavy and ragged with deep breaths every second. His hands found themselves lightly massaging your breasts, making you moan from pleasure and relief. No words left his mouth, you only felt him shiver beneath you as droplets of milk dripped on his face. Temptation got the best of him and you left his tongue hesitantly lap the milk escaping, and it only pissed you off. If he was going to do something, you expected passion.

“Suck on them!” It wasn’t a request; it was a demand. This whole pregnancy had your whole body aching, and your breasts were no exception as it was nearing its final stages. After all, it was Melone’s persuasive mouth that convinced you to stop taking the pill and using condoms, and it was his cock that filled you with his seed over and over until you got where you are. And you were going to make sure he used BOTH of them to help you through all this. He was going to use his cock the way you wanted him to, and he was going to use his mouth how you wanted. “Yes, Ma’am,” he groaned when you felt his wet tongue press and flick your sensitive bud as he wrapped his mouth around it and began to gently suck while the other carefully twisted it against his fingers, trails of white milk covering his hands and running down his arm. 

You clenched around him, as he continued to thrust into you as he gave his remaining attention on your aching mounds. Melone moans set vibrations throughout your core. You didn’t know you’d be this sensitive, yet Melone’s moans were enough to get you close. Melone could say the same, he felt like he was about to pop, the sweetness of your milk was more powerful than he had imagined. There was no taste that could rival it, and he was one of the very few who could have it.


End file.
